


Miki 'The Hands'

by tittysatan



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, I can't believe I actually wrote het smut, I know it's "slapping miki" now but.......no, Manga Canon, miki is a horny bi queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: As a special Valentine's Day treat, Miki shows Akira how she got her nickname.





	Miki 'The Hands'

Miki was eating chocolate. She’d been eating chocolate all day; the large, heart-shaped, hand sewn bag she was swinging at her side as she walked home was stuffed full of it.

“And here I thought girls were supposed to give chocolate to  _ boys _ on Valentine’s Day,” Akira sighed.

“Why give it to a boy when you could give it to me?” she said with a smug smile, popping another handmade truffle in her mouth. “Why, jealous?”

“Not really,” he muttered. He’d actually gotten some chocolate this year, which was more than he could have said for previous years, but compared to Miki…

“I can’t help that I’m popular,” she said with a shrug. “If some cute underclassman comes up to me all shy and blushing, and says she wants me to take her into the gym storage room and get my hands aaaaaall over her… Well, who would I be to refuse?” She glanced over to see Akira blushing, and burst out laughing, giving him a whack with her school bag. “God, you’re  _ so _ fun to tease~!”

“You actually do that though, you’ve slept with like half the girls at our school,” he replied, just a little awkwardly.

“Oh, I never said I was joking. I take good care of my girlfriends. Hence the chocolate~”

“I’m just surprised you’re not off with one of them now,” Akira said. “I mean, it’s Valentine’s Day, right?”

Miki just laughed again. “Oh please. If they had to decide who got the privilege of my company on this hallowed day, I’d never hear the end of it. Nope, today’s my day off.”

The house was empty when they arrived home, Miki immediately flopping down on the couch and continuing to eat chocolate, Akira standing a little awkwardly in the doorway. “So… Did you get me any chocolate?” he asked.

“Nope,” Miki said, barely even looking up. “I don’t give chocolate, I get it. Why, were you looking forward to it?”

He blushed. “…a little.”

She laughed, jumping up from the couch and moving over to where he was standing. “Oh, you are just too cute… How about I give you a little special something to make up for it?” Miki grabbed his collar and pulled him down, kissing him hard, tasting of chocolate under his tongue. Akira was panting and flustered and red by the time she pulled back, licking her lips. “Want me to show you why I’m called The Hands?”

“I thought it was from that rumor that you slapped a guy so hard he passed out,” Akira replied vaguely. His brain still wasn’t working quite right, and all he could think about was the taste of chocolate in his mouth. “Or was it that he lost a tooth…?”

“First of all: not a rumor. Second: it was both. And third: that’s not the  _ only _ reason people call me that~” Miki reached out, running her fingers lightly over his waist, down to his hips, smirking sensually as she met his eyes. “C’mon now, I’m sure you’ve got  _ some _ idea of what I mean.”

Akira had a lot of ideas about what she might mean. Very, very vivid ideas. Miki looked down at his increasingly obvious erection, then back up at his eyes, giving him a smile that was uncomfortably close to patronizing. “Alright sweetie, come on~” she said, turning on her heel and sauntering off towards the stairs, hips swinging, directing him to follow with a finger.

It was a moment before Akira got himself together enough to move, stumbling a little on the stairs as he hurried up after her, feeling his heart almost pounding out of his chest as she held the door of her room open for him before entering after him, closing and locking it with a click. Miki leaned up against the door with her arms crossed, eyes running up and down Akira without a hint of restraint, before licking her lips in a way that made him gulp. “Clothes off,” she ordered with a cute smile.

“…sorry?”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to make me repeat myself!” Miki said, hand going to her mouth in mock surprise. “Listen Akira, sweetie, there are a way these things work. I’m being kind enough to offer to show you just what these hands are capable of, but you’ve gotta  _ earn _ it first. I want you to prove to me that you can behave. Got it?”

Akira could feel himself starting to sweat. He hadn’t been this intimidated by Miki since before he became a Devilman. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected; this was the same girl who brought a homemade switchblade when punks tried to mess with her. Of course she’d be a domme. He really wasn’t sure about this whole thing, but if this was what it took to get with her…

Akira was blushing far more than he knew he ought to be as he pulled off his shirt, his embarrassment only intensifying as Miki gave an appreciative moan, biting her lower lip, looking at him with an expression that was positively hungry. If he didn’t know better, he’d worry she’d become a demon. Like there was a demon alive that could best her in a battle of wills. He tried to reclaim at least some semblance of dominance in his bearing (or at least not absolute submission) as he pulled off his pants, socks, underwear, finally standing fully naked and hard in front of her. But it took every bit of self-control he had not to cover his crotch, and Miki was looking at him like a wolf at a nice juicy steak, and he couldn’t even pretend not to be wrapped around her finger. It was…kind of degrading. Akira was the man here! He was supposed to be the one calling the shots! But every time he met her eyes he found himself falling right back where she wanted him.

“Up on the bed with you now, that’s a good boy~” Miki purred, and Akira felt a twinge of shame in his gut as he obeyed, only for thought to become an impossibility as she pulled off her shirt. She stripped quickly and unselfconsciously, only a few seconds passing before she was standing in front of him, naked save for a hairband, breasts round and perfect and right in front of his eyes.

He’d barely begun to reach up before Akira was hit by a slap that made his ears ring. “See? This is what I meant by learning to behave,” Miki sighed, glaring down at him with arms crossed. “No touching ‘til I say you can.”

“H-how is that fair!?” he replied, words sounding more desperate and less affronted than he’d intended.

“Look at me,” she said, a hand on her chest. “Even seeing my tits is more than a boy like you could ever deserve.  _ Anything _ I let you do is an act of incredible generosity on my part. ‘Fair’ has nothing to do with it; you could be my lapdog for the rest of your life, and even that wouldn’t earn you the privilege of laying a hand on me. Got it?”

Akira blinked, gulped, nodded. There wasn’t anything else he could do, in the face of something like that.

“Good! Now lie down so I can ride your face.”

Still not entirely sure what Miki was talking about, he did as he was told, only to have her straddle him, fingers knotting in his hair to wrench his head back.

“Now then, I bet you’ve never eaten pussy before, have you?” she asked, smirking down at him, grinding her hips against his closed mouth. She was dripping wet. Akira thought he might die. “Long, slow licks up, circles inside.” She demonstrated, tongue between two of her fingers. “Got it~?”

He nodded, hesitantly opening his mouth and giving her a tentative lick. The taste was strange, but not unpleasant, and the warm softness felt–

“What did I tell you, sweetie?” Miki interrupted his jumbled thoughts with a yank of his hair. “I’m not sitting here cause it’s comfy, I’m sitting here to get eaten out~”

Akira gave another nod (what else could he do?) and licked her more deeply, long and slow, trying to do it just the way she’d shown. From the satisfied sound she made, rubbing up against him harder, he was doing an alright job. His hands knotted awkwardly in her flowered bedsheets; she’d told him not to touch her, so he wasn’t quite sure what to do with them.

“Mm, not bad…” Miki murmured, running her fingers gently through his hair as she smiled down at him. “Be a dear and give my clit some attention, won’t you~?”

Akira understood, in theory, where a clitoris should be, but as his knowledge was derived entirely from anatomy textbooks he’d furtively looked at when no one was around, he didn’t have a whole lot of confidence. Luckily for him, Miki was kind enough to give a pleased moan when he found it, grinding up against him harder. “That’s a good boy…” she purred, caressing his face with a hand. “Go on, more, suck on it a little.” He obeyed and was rewarded by a pleasured gasp, fingers knotting in his hair, her back arching. “That’s right, just like that~”

Akira kept licking Miki as she rubbed against him, starting to make quiet noises of pleasure, biting at her lip, teasing her nipples. All Akira could think of was making her feel better, doing what she wanted, earning more murmured words of approval from the girl above him.

Suddenly and without warning, Miki let out a long, ecstatic moan, fingers clenched in Akira’s hair to hold him in place as she rode out her orgasm against him, the boy trying his best to keep working her through it all. Finally she stopped grinding, released her hold, moved to sit next to him, giving him a sunny smile. “Not bad at all, for your first time!”

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Akira replied, more pleased than he’d care to admit at the praise.

“And you didn’t even touch yourself either! What a good boy~”

He hadn’t even noticed how painfully hard he was. He’d been so occupied with trying to earn Miki’s approval that the thought of jerking himself off had never even crossed his mind. God, she’d really done a number on him, huh…

Miki just laughed at Akira’s chagrined expression. “Well, I think you earned yourself a little attention from yours truly. Be grateful, now~” He watched in puzzlement as she pulled a bottle of lube from her nightstand and squirted some on her hand, humming cheerfully, before positioning herself between his legs and spreading them wide, pinning one down with her body.

The reality of what she was planning hit him just an instant before she began to tease at his entrance, slim delicate fingers smooth with lube pressing up against him. “Wait, what’re you, weren’t you gonna…?” Akira stammered awkwardly, too confused and embarrassed to know how to react. He was a guy, she couldn’t do that! It was just… It was just too embarrassing!

“Oh? But I said I was gonna show you why I’m called The Hands, right?” Miki said innocently, still teasing at him. “What did you think I meant, if not getting them all up in your guts?”

“I, I don’t know, like a handjob or something?”

Miki laughed. “Akira, sweetie, this is going to be  _ way _ better than a handjob.”

His response turned to a confused gasping moan as she slipped a finger inside him, his free leg squirming at the sudden sensation. It didn’t hurt, but it didn’t feel good either, just weird, until Miki’s experimental prodding hit a spot he’d previously only known of in theory, and all of a sudden it felt very good indeed.

“See? What’d I tell you?” Miki said, smirking, continuing to rub that same spot, harder and harder as Akira fought back his moans. “Isn’t this fun?”

It was embarrassing, she was making him moan like one of her girlfriends with just one finger, he wanted to salvage his last scraps of pride and tell her to cut it out, but she slipped in another finger and he couldn’t do a thing but cling to the sheets for dear life, crying out from the overwhelming pleasure.

“You’re so cute like this…” Miki continued to tease him as she spoke, watching in satisfaction as he squirmed and panted under her hands. “I just love turning big, tough, macho boys like you into needy messes~”

“I’m not–” Akira almost got out before she curled her fingers inside him again, hard, and he cut off into a strangled moan. God, how could something this demeaning feel this good!?

“Well, I think that’s enough preparation,” Miki said, shifting to pin him down with a hand over his abs. “You ready for the main event~?”

Akira already felt so good he could barely think straight, and she’d only just gotten started…? He didn’t know whether he wanted her to do more, he didn’t know if he could stay sane if she did, but it didn’t matter, because Miki was thrusting her fingers inside him, hitting him right there, God, she was fucking him and he was absolutely seeing stars. He’d never felt so good in his life. He didn’t understand what she was saying to him, he didn’t even know if what he was hearing was her voice or his, if he was moaning or begging for more, he didn’t care, he just wanted to keep feeling better and better. He was moving his hips against her hand, needy for every bit of pleasure she could give him, until suddenly there were fingers around his cock, too, and this time he did hear himself, screaming in wordless ecstasy as he came. He thrust frantically against her hand as he rode out his orgasm, coming down slowly into a daze of afterglow as she withdrew her hands.

“I’d ask how you enjoyed yourself, but I think I know the answer to that already,” Miki said, smiling down at Akira.

He blinked hazily, looking himself over. He was a mess, face covered in drool, chest covered in cum, hips feeling heavy and spent. His already red face reddened even further as he met Miki’s eyes. She was right; there was nothing he could say that could compare to the sight he’d just given her, moaning and writhing and fucked absolutely senseless. “…no wonder you’re called The Hands.”

She grinned, snickering. “Right~? Well now, this has been fun and all, but I’m gonna go wash down, so you’d better get back to your room before my parents get home and get suspicious.” She was already pulling on a nightgown.

Akira couldn’t help but feel a little used, like a one-night-stand being kicked out the door as soon as the sex was over, but… Well, if it meant feeling that good again, he didn’t mind being pushed around a little. Actually, he was starting to think he might enjoy it. “Yes, ma’am,” he said without thinking, only to blush again as she laughed.

“God, you are so  _ cute! _ ” Miki grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply, teeth dragging over his lower lip as she pulled back. “Don’t worry, I’ll do you again some other time if you’re a good boy~”

“A-alright!” he said, unable to keep the excitement from creeping into his voice as he scrambled up, wiping the cum off himself with a tissue and pulling his clothes back on. “See you later, Miki…”

“Sure thing, sweetie,” she said, giving him a smile and a wave as she headed for the bathroom and he headed back towards his bedroom.

Akira’s head was still spinning. As far as a Valentine’s Day gift went, that sure as hell beat chocolate.


End file.
